A Christmas Carol
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: Brady Parker is usually a nice guy, but around Christmas he's just another grump. No one knows why he's like this except for him. Will three certain Christmas spirits change his holiday mood? Or will he forever stay a scrooge?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another short story! This is a little holiday themed one for you guys! Merry Christmas! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thank you to Yummy42 for the idea!**

* * *

**No One's POV**

King Brady was a nice guy. Everyone knew that. He always helped around the village with his brother and solved the different problems of the villagers, even though most of them were he and his brother's fault. However, every year around Christmas Brady became a grouch, or if you prefer, a scrooge. Sure, he would smile and fake his annoyance with the Holiday, but everyone could see through his act. They all knew he was a Scrooge this time of year.

Mikayla, Lanny, and Mason had all asked Boomer if he knew why, but Boomer would only shake his head "No" in reply. Only Brady knew why he acted this way, but he wouldn't tell, he wouldn't say. Everyone would say that it had something to do with when he was kid, but Brady wouldn't admit it, he never did.

Brady would always hide away in the jungle, so as to not be bothered by all the curious villagers, and all of the various creatures. He hated that there were rumors about him, about his actions, but he couldn't help it, this was his natural reaction. He would find somewhere quiet to think, to see how to get himself out of this deadlock he had with the holiday.

Even the girl, whom he had a crush on, knew nothing about why Brady did what he did. She just wondered and wondered but always could never figure out why. Christmas was her favorite holiday, and if the boy wanted her, then it would have to be a favorite of his as well. She became upset with him, that to the point she sought comfort in his brother, otherwise known as "monkey boy." While she had a crush on the raven-haired boy who could sing, she couldn't stand him not liking the most wonderful time of the year.

Everyone noticed about her behavior as well, that is, everyone but the boy himself. He was too wrapped up in his own misery and anger to notice anyone else. His family still tried to get him to unwind himself, but he wouldn't spill. He said they wouldn't understand, and they never will. Eventually everyone gave up on the king, saying to just let him be. His brother however, hung on to the hope that Brady would join them on Christmas Day.

Up in Heaven, his parents agreed, they needed to stop this behavior, or else Brady wouldn't live his life as the happy, care-free boy he was. He would turn cold and hide away from everyone forever. Having come to this decision, his parents agreed to send three ghosts of Brady's past to help him see the beauty of Christmas and family. The date was set, and the ghosts were assigned a night each, to show him what he needed to see, to open his eyes, so that he could be free. His parents would warn him the night before, they would tell him so that he wouldn't think this was a joke, some sort of prank and he would take the whole thing seriously. "We will go to him in his dreams tonight, and warn him about what will come the following night." Brady's father, King Brian spoke, his wife Brianna nodding. "Yes, tonight is the night." With this the husband and wife, left with each other, hoping not to give their son too big of a fright.

**Brady POV**

_Why do we have to be so merry around Christmas? I know it's a Holiday everyone likes to celebrate, but I for one just can't stand all the happiness and gift-giving. Why can't we just spend all year like we usually do? _

I sighed as I climbed into bed, one I had made inside of my favorite cave. It was comfortable, but not as much so as my bed back in the castle. Even though I live in the castle with my brothers, I can't stand all of the happiness and everything people give off every year around this time, so I spend my days in my little cave.

I slowly closed my eyes, intent on getting a good night sleep, when I heard someone begin to speak. "Brady, my boy, please wake up. We have something important to tell you and you need to listen." My eyes shot open to find my parents standing at the foot of my bed. "Mom? Dad? Is that you?" I questioned as I sat up to examine the ghosts in front of me. My mom smiled. "Yes Brady, it's us. We came to give you a very important message." I hopped out of bed and walked over to my parents so as to stand in front of them.

"What is the message?" I questioned, slightly confused on what was going on. "Brady, you will be visited by three ghosts these next three nights, each showing you some time if your life. We hope they will help you to see that Christmas isn't that bad, something you should know." I shook my head. "You two know how long I've disliked Christmas, so why are you waiting until now to fix this?"

My father sighed. "We've waited until now Brady, because we thought you would be over it. We didn't know you would keep that memory with you all of your life, but now we want to fix it." I nodded my head slowly before sighing quietly. "Very well. Good night." My parents smiled slightly as they watched me climb back into bed.

"Good night my boy." My mother's hand ghosted over my cheek for a brief second before she was gone. _Ghosts coming to see me? Yeah right. _I growled under my breath, thinking this was some kind of prank by Boomer and Boz. "Let me have it!" I muttered in annoyance as I drifted off into sleep.

* * *

**Done! The next chapter should be up tomorrow! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of ****A Christmas Carol****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The only thing I own is my OC Alex.**

* * *

**Brady POV The Next Night**

_Tonight's the night that the 'ghosts' are coming. As if. _I crawled into bed and lay down, waiting for Boomer and Boz to start the prank. _My brothers are idiots if they think I'm falling for this prank. _I sighed before closing my eyes. _Maybe if I just act like I'm going to sleep then they will start it already. _

"Brady." A quiet voice spoke from beside my bed, sending chills down my spine as well as bringing up an old memory. _It can't be her. It just can't! _My eyes flashed opened to find a girl standing next to my bed. She had bright green eyes and long brown hair that reached her waist. She was smiling at me.

"Alex?" I asked in disbelief. The ghost girl nodded her head. "Yes Brady, it's me." I stared at her for a moment, all thoughts of a prank flying from my mind. "B-But how? I thought-" Alex held up her hand to silence me.

"I have been sent by your parents to show you your past Christmas seasons. I nodded my head, my mouth not forming any words. Alex reached over to me and grasped my hand with her own. "Close your eyes until I tell you to open them." I nodded to show I understood before closing my eyes, curiosity and fear flowing through me. There was a bright flashing light before I suddenly felt very cold.

"Open your eyes Brady." I opened my eyes to see I was back in Chicago. "I'm back home." I smiled as I walked around, relishing the cold air I hadn't felt in years, the feeling of the cold, wet snow landing on me. "We are back in Chicago, but when?" I turned to Alex confused. "This is right now, right?" Alex shook her head.

"No Brady, this is from your past. Let's try this again, what is today?" I glanced around the park we were standing in before noticing two little boys and a little girl playing together. They looked to be around fourteen. "It's us, and Boomer." I spoke, still unsure of why she was asking when the time was. Alex nodded and smiled sadly. "This is two years before you guys left to go to Kinkow." I smiled as the memory came back to me.

"I remember this year. It was the year that you and I promised each other that we would always be together, no matter what." Alex nodded her head in approval. "What else?" I searched my mind for a moment. _What else happened? _I couldn't remember. "I don't know." I admitted. Alex sighed before grabbing my hand and pulling me towards our past selves.

"Watch." She commanded. I nodded my head and watched the three of us run around. Alex and I had been chasing each other while Boomer had said he was going to get something. Eventually we stopped chasing one another to sit under a tree in the park. We sat there together, Alex leaning her head on my shoulder.

"What does this have to do with anything?" I questioned the ghost girl. "Be quiet and watch." Alex hissed. I cringed slightly in fear from her tone before continuing to follow the teens' actions. After a few minutes of my past self and Alex talking there was a wolf whistle. My gaze shifted to the fourteen year old Boomer who pointed to above my past self. There was some mistletoe hanging from a branch. The reason why Alex had shown me this Christmas suddenly hit me.

"It was my first kiss." I whispered in awe. Alex nodded. "Finally you get it! I thought I was going to have to slap you or something until you remembered!" I smiled at the girl next to me. I was starting to understand why Alex was showing me memories like this. As if reading my mind, Alex smiled and gave me a small hug. "Brady, not all Christmases are like that one, the one that haunts your dreams every night this time of year. I sighed.

"I don't believe you." Alex shook her head. "Brady, you can't blame yourself for what happened." I growled slightly. Alex sighed. "If we are ever going to help you with your bad attitude towards Christmas then we have to go to the memory. My eyes widened. "No! Please, I don't want to face that again! Please Alex." I whispered. Alex shook her head in disagreement. "We are going." With this she grasped my hand in a death grip and we were blinded by a flash of light again.

As soon as the scene appeared I cried out. We were at the park again, except this time there was an ambulance there and two sad looking boys watching a girl being loaded into the ambulance. "No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed as I ran forward towards the girl. "Alex, no! Don't leave me!" I was hysterical, just as I was the night the actual event happened. It was Christmas Eve when my best friend was killed by a drunk driver.

I sank down onto my knees in the freezing snow, my arms wrapped around my body while sobs shook me. I continued to cry until a hand was placed on my back in a comforting manner. "Brady, you couldn't have done anything to stop this. It was fate telling me it was my time to go." I shook my head, frozen tears on my face. "I should have been there for you. I should have stopped the car. I should have saved you and let him hit me instead! I should have tried harder to help you." I cried out. "I failed at being your best friend because I wasn't there to protect you." Alex sat down next to me before wrapping her arms around me in a hug.

"Brady, it's ok. I'm in a better place now. You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. You need to let others in. They can help you." I sighed quietly as my tears began to slow down before stopping entirely. I looked up into Alex's bright green eyes to see the girl I had always known, the one who was always there for me. "I'm sorry Alex." The ghost girl smiled at me. "It's ok Brady. We all have to breakdown every once in a while." I smiled at my best friend. "Now let's get you home." I nodded before together we stood up and were blinded by the light once more.

I quickly opened my eyes to find I was back in bed and Alex was gone. _That's odd. Where did Alex go? One second she was here, and the next she wasn't. Wait a minute. Alex was here and she showed me memories of my past. That means this isn't a prank! _Fear began to course through me. _That means I still have two more nights of this! _I slowly laid down in shock of what I just realized. _I really need some sleep then if I'm going to have to do this two more times!_ I then slowly began to drift into a peaceful sleep, my dreams not plagued by the horrible memory anymore.

* * *

**Done! Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

**Hi everyone! Here's another chapter for ****A Christmas Carol****! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV The Following Night**

Today I spent all day thinking about what Alex had told me last night. I knew that I shouldn't think all Christmases are bad, but I couldn't help it. Besides, I'm the only one my attitude towards Christmas affects, right?

I silently lay down on my bed, waiting for the next ghost to come. I laid there for a few minutes; the only noise in the cave was my breathing until I heard soft footsteps. My eyes shot open and I sat up to see my mom.

"Mom?" I questioned, hopping out of bed. "Brady. I missed you so much!" She smiled as she hugged me. "Are you the ghost that is coming tonight?" My mom nodded. "Yes Brady. I'm here to show you Christmas present."

"You mean like Christmas presents? I wanted to wait until Christmas morning to open those!" I complained, not realizing what she meant. My mother shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Not presents like gifts my boy, but what is happening around us at the time."

"Oh." I smiled sheepishly at my mom before she took my hand in her own. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded my head and then we were off. Another bright light flashed through the room as it had done many times the night before.

Suddenly we were in the castle were we found my brothers talking. "Listen Brady." My mom pointed towards my brothers. I nodded my head and watched the two. "Boomer, Brady isn't going to join us on Christmas Day. We've tried to find him, but he is really good at hiding in the jungle and we don't know where he is. Trust me, I want him back as much as you do, but until we can figure out where he is, I wouldn't count on his showing up." Boomer sighed at Boz's words.

"I know Boz, but I still wish he would come. We all want him back and we want to help him with whatever is bothering him, if only he would let us in and tell us what was wrong. I think he doesn't know that we all care for him and that this is the season for family and happiness, not division and sadness."

"Boomer." I stepped forward and reached towards my brothers when I felt a hand on my back. "Brady, they can't hear or see you." I turned to face my mom. "They can't?" She shook her head. "No Brady, they can't." I sighed. "I didn't know that they felt that way about the way I was acting. I thought my actions only affected me, not those around me. I knew they cared about me and were trying to help, but I hurt them instead." My mom rubbed my back soothingly.

"Brady, most of the time we don't know how we are affecting others unless we ask. You didn't know you were doing it so you couldn't fix it. We all make mistakes. It's ok to be wrong every once in a while." I smiled at her. "Thank you." My mom smiled and hugged me. "You're welcome sweet heart. Now let's go see your girlfriend, hmm?"

I blushed. "She isn't my girlfriend!" My mom nodded her head knowingly. "Of course not sweetie, you just happen to like her a lot. Now I want two grandchildren." I blushed even harder. "Mom!" I protested, my face and ears a deep red. My mom just laughed. "I'm just teasing you Brady." I smiled and tried to get rid of my red face as we changed scenes into Mikayla's room.

The angel that we called Mikayla was sitting on her bed writing in a book. However, she was reading what she was writing as she was writing it. "I wish Brady wasn't such a scrooge around this time of year. If he stayed around the castle then we could hang out more and perhaps find ourselves under the mistletoe." Mikayla sighed happily, causing me to smile slightly before she continued. "If he would just let us help him, then maybe we could get to the bottom of whatever is troubling him. I hate seeing him like this, especially when he is so happy the rest of the year."

It pained me to see Mikayla upset because of me. I turned to my mom. "Does everyone feel like this?" My mom nodded. "Yes Brady. They all want you to spend Christmas with them, not hiding in your little cave. Not to mention, they all want to help you with your bad memories. Like Alex told you last night, not all Christmases are bad like the one that took her life." I sighed and nodded my head.

"I think I'm starting to understand what you guys are saying. Everyone wants me to be around and they all want to help me with my past." My mom nodded. "You are starting to get it. Let's get you back home so you can get some rest before tomorrow night. I'll miss you my boy. I love you."

I smiled at my mom. "I love you too mom." With this we hugged and I was blinded by a light once more. When I opened my eyes I was back in my bed. _Sleep well my boy. _My mom's voice floated through the air. "Good night mom." I whispered. "Good night Brady." I slowly closed my eyes and allowed for a peaceful sleep to consume my body in dreams of happiness.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. Ghost of Christmas Future

**Hi everyone! Sorry I didn't update last night, I was busy trying to finish my chapter for ****M Is For Mature.**** It took me forever to write so I couldn't work on this. However, I will upload two chapters today for you guys to make up for it! Enjoy!**

**Also to Nicolive, here is you longer chapter! Sorry the other one was so short!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

_Tonight is the night that the third and final ghost comes! I'm half scared and half excited. I mean, the first night was my best friend Alex, the second night was my mom, so who is coming tonight? _I smiled as I sat in bed, waiting for the last ghost to arrive.

After a few minutes of no ghost showing up, I became confused. _Shouldn't they be here by now?_ I sighed before standing up and walking over to my guitar. I had to pass the time somehow. I slowly strummed the guitar, memories of when Mikayla found me in the dungeon after Boomer and I's fight flowed through my mind. I smiled as the words from the past two nights came floating into my mind as well. I was starting to understand what Alex and my mom were trying to say. Everyone loves me and wants me to be around. They want to help me with my bad memories so that we can all be happy together year round.

"I see you are starting to understand what we have been trying to tell you." I jumped as my father's voice rang through the room. "Yes, I am." I stood up and set my guitar down as my father materialized in front of me. "Are you the one who is going to show me things tonight?" I questioned the man, well ghost of a man, in front of me. He nodded. "Yes son, I am the one here to show you your future if you continue acting like you are." I nodded, slightly scared of what my future would be. My father must have sensed my fear because he walked over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do not worry my son. Nothing is set in stone. You can still change what happens if you change your attitude." I nodded before my dad grasped my wrist and we were off. Another bright light blinded me. When the light went away I groaned and rubbed my eyes. "That light is getting old." I grumbled. My father chuckled beside me. "Relax Brady, it will be over soon." I smiled at my dad before we began walking through the jungle.

We walked for a few minutes until we reached the castle. I then noticed that the castle was decorated all over with beautiful Christmas lights strung everywhere. I smiled as I watched Boomer walk out of the castle followed by Boz, Mikayla, Lanny, and Mason. It was then I noticed they were frowning. "What are they upset about?" I questioned my dad. "Watch Brady." He whispered. I nodded and turned back to the scene in front of me.

"Are you sure you guys don't know where he is? He does this every Christmas! We must have found his hiding spot by now!" Boomer cried out. Mason and Mikayla shook their heads sadly. "We don't know King Boomer. For all we know, he could be injured or even dead. We can't protect him if he is away from the castle." Boomer sighed in frustration. "He has got to stop hiding! I miss my brother and I want him back." I felt a wave of guilt wash over me as I realized that I had being doing this for several years, considering that this was the future. "My king, it would be better if we just let Brady be. We've tried for years to help him, but he doesn't want our help. It's about time we give up." Boomer cried out at Mason's words.

"No! We can't give up!" Everyone shook their heads sadly at my brother and looked at him with expressions of pity. Even Boz, my other brother, had a look of guilt and pity on his face. I couldn't stand to see everyone like this, especially since I was the cause of it. "Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, everyone." I sighed, tears threatening to spill. "I'm so sorry." I walked over to them, wishing I could stop the hurt they were feeling. A comforting hand was placed on my back. "Brady, they can't hear you right now, but maybe you can fix things tomorrow. Like I said, nothing is set in stone." I turned to my father who smiled at me. I smiled as well.

"Now for the next thing I need to show you." I nodded my head as another bright light flashed through the area. "We're here." I glanced around to find we were in a clearing. "Where are we?" I questioned my dad. "Watch and you will see." I was about to respond when I heard bushes rumbling. I turned to see Mikayla and Boz walk into the clearing, hand in hand. Boz was holding a picnic basket and smiling while Mikayla was laughing at something. Boz set the basket down on the ground and laid out a blanket before setting out food. The two then sat down beside each other. It took me a minute to realize what was going on.

"They're on a date!" I cried out. My dad nodded. "If you haven't noticed, Mikayla's favorite holiday is Christmas and she wanted her boyfriend to love the holiday as well. Even though she liked you, since you disliked Christmas, she wouldn't go out with you. She wanted to be with you, but couldn't because of your attitude. While you were hiding in your little cave, she sought comfort in your brother. After two years of you doing what you always did, which was hiding in your cave, she eventually gave up on her crush on you and moved on to Boz. She never fully moved on and still likes you, but she can't stand the way you act."

I was shocked to say the least. I mean, I knew Christmas was her favorite holiday, but I didn't know that my attitude towards it was pretty much the only thing keeping me from being with her. "S-So in the future, if I don't change my attitude, she ends up with Boz?" My dad nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so my son."

I stared at him for a moment as everything began to click into place. _Alex showed me that I didn't need to blame myself for her death that Christmas and that not all Christmases are like that, my mom showed me that my actions affect not just me, but everyone around me as well, and my dad showed me that unless I fix this, my future is going to be terrible since my brothers would be unhappy as well as I would lose the girl I love. Unless I fix what I've dine, this is my life; hiding in a cave every year from my loved ones, ending up either alone or with someone other than Mikayla, and creating problems and sadness for my family and friends. _

That was not a life I wanted. "I need to fix everything. All of my friends and family can help me with my past and they love me as much as I do them." My dad smiled and nodded. "I need to go back as soon as possible."

"Very well my son, we will head back now. You finally understand what this time of year is about; family, friends, and love, not sadness, hurt, and guilt." I smiled at my dad as a bright light flashed though the room once more. I awoke in my bed to see it was morning. _It's time to fix this._

* * *

**There you guys go! I should be able to post the next chapter later! Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Epilogue

**Hi everyone! Here's the second chapter I promised! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I quickly hopped out of bed. _What is today? _I took my phone out of my pocket to find it was Christmas Day. I put my phone away and quickly changed clothes before rushing out of the cave and to the castle. I only had one thing on my mind. _I have to fix everything. _I ran through the jungle for about five minutes before I reached the castle doors. I hesitated slightly before determination filled my mind and I walked into the plaza. When I walked into the plaza I found a giant Christmas tree in the middle of it with lights and ornaments strung everywhere. It is probably quite pretty at night. I smiled before walking into the throne room, bracing myself for what was going to happen.

"Brady?" Boomer noticed me first. I gave him a small smile. "Hi Boom." Boomer rushed over to me and threw his arms around me in a giant hug. "I knew you would show up! I just knew it!" He exclaimed. I hugged him the best I could since he was squishing me before he pulled away. I then turned to face everyone else. Their expressions ranged from a very happy expression to an expression of shock and disbelief. "Hi guys." I waved slightly. Everyone kind of waved back as if they were in a trance.

Boz was the first one to break out of the chance. "I'm happy you came back bro. Christmas isn't the same without you." I smiled at my brother before giving him a hug. Lanny and Mason both smiled at me and waved before walking out of the room, probably to go decorate somewhere in the castle. Mikayla was the last one to break out of her spell. She slowly walked over to me as if her eyes didn't believe it was really me. She poked my shoulder and when she realized I was real and not some hallucination she threw her arms around me in a hug, similar to the one Boomer had given me, except this one was from a one-eighth Sasquatch so it was a lot stronger.

"You're back." Mikayla whispered. I nodded my head and smiled at the girl in my arms. Suddenly, someone coughed. I shifted my gaze to Boomer and Boz who just pointed towards the ceiling. I was confused for a minute until I looked up to see some mistletoe. I looked back down to Mikayla who had noticed the mistletoe as well and was blushing. I smiled before lifting up her chin so that she looked me eye to eye. We slowly leaned in until our lips met, sparks flying through both of us. We stayed together, our lips moving in a passionate dance until someone cleared their throat. We jumped apart to see everyone standing there looking at us, including Mason.

He shook his head. "I'll allow it, but only because it's Christmas. Mikayla and I smiled at him as he walked off grumbling something about me trying to steal his daughter from him. Everyone else laughed once he was gone. I just smiled and kissed Mikayla once more. _Maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all._

**No One's POV**

After their kiss Brady had asked Mikayla out, to which she immediately agreed. Once Brady told everyone what made him so upset about Christmas, they all agreed to help him. After this season, Brady was back to being his usual goofy self, and the next Christmas, he was still his usual self. Since the three ghosts had visited him he never had nightmares about Alex's death. He could sleep in peace during the winter days.

A few years after getting together, Brady and Mikayla tied the knot and became the King and Queen of Kinkow. The next year, on Christmas Eve, Mikayla gave birth to a beautiful baby girl which they named Alex in remembrance of Brady's childhood friend. Alex grew up to be just like her dad with his goofiness, but she also kept some qualities of her mom, such as keeping her head in a bad situation.

The Parker family couldn't be happier, especially since Boomer and Rebecca were married a year after Alex was born, and Boz and Candace were married the following year. Every year at Christmas time everyone would gather together for a little holiday reunion. They would all drink hot coco and the brothers would tell the stories of their adventures on Kinkow when they were teens.

Christmas became the favorite holiday of everyone since it was a time of happiness and love. Fortunately for the Parker family, there were no more Christmas adventures like Brady had after his. Even then, Brady was happy that he had been shown the way towards happiness, and for this he was always thankful to his parents and Alex, the three people who had been a part of his _Christmas Carol._

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
